With the development of network information technology, more and more users are accustomed to store files in their work and life on the network side for backup.
When uploading a file to a server for backup, a user may firstly select the corresponding file on a terminal, and click a function button for uploading a file. At the same time the terminal may transmit the corresponding file to the server. After receiving the file, the server may store it in a storage space corresponding to the user.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that there is at least the following problem: if a certain file already exists in the server and a user uploads the file repeatedly, the resource for file transmission of the server will be greatly wasted.